FISH IN THE POND
by Jaycina
Summary: Jack wakes up in a strange place with the other three members of his team strewn on the floor around him. A humorous short story not to be taken too seriously.


**Fish In The Pond**

 **A short SG-1 story meant not to offend but to amuse. (This was also written some 8 years ago but nothing to do with the Kate and Jack saga).**

 **Inspired by Vala (KTGO) can't remember where from, possibly something in a drabble that triggered my imagination.**

 **As always, SG-1 and its character's are not mine, they belong to MGM and the story is for entertainment purposes only.**

Jack awoke and scanned the environment. He was in a strange place with curved walls that seemed to be covered in a soft textured material, there was a fragrance of yellow jasmine in the air and a soft warm glow emanated from the luminescent material. He looked down and noticed the rest of the team was strewn around his feet lying motionless.

"Teal'c, Carter, Daniel wake up! he shouted. You really gotta see this." He added taking off his cap and rubbing his hand over his head to smooth his soft greying hair.

Sam blinked and propped herself up on her elbows…she breathed in, seemingly elated in the highly pleasing fragrance that filled the air about them.

"Where are we?" she hummed.

"It appears we are inside some giant organic structure" replied Teal'c.

"Oh my! What's that perfume?" exclaimed Daniel, his nose twitching.

Teal'c turned and threw Daniel a discerning glare.

"Do you not find it pleasing Daniel Jackson," he enquired curiously.

"It's sort of tickling my nose, but for some strange reason I'm not sneezing." replied Daniel.

Teal'c cocked his head.

"Is that not a good thing?" enquired Teal'c

"Being in such close proximity to Danny boy here, I'd certainly say so" replied Jack sarcastically as he replaced his hat.

Daniel smirked and rose to his feet only to feel nauseous as the floor beneath him seemed to move.

Sam stood up only to feel the same nauseating effect.

"Oh come on you guys!" said Jack jumping to his feet only to find himself loosing his balance as the floor rocked beneath them.

"I shall remain seated" said Teal'c resolutely taking his staff in hand.

"So what is this place, where are we?" asked Jack looking for answers in the direction of Daniel and Carter. "You double checked that gate address that Annise gave us… right?"

"Well" fumbled Carter "You see it was like this…"

"It's my fault," interrupted Daniel "I needed Sam to give me a hand with some heavy cartons."

"Cartons!" exclaimed Jack, "Why couldn't Teal'c help you with the cartons?"

"Teal'c was in the middle of his Kel-no-reem, I didn't want to disturb him," replied Daniel.

"I would have been only too happy to help," piped Teal'c from where he was sat cross-legged, his staff in hand.

"See…you should _never_ take Carter away from her research….Teal'c would have been only too happy to help," Jack ranted, all the while becoming more frustrated.

"We'll that's beside the point, seeing as I asked Carter and it's obvious Annise tricked us once again," replied Daniel obstinately.

"You don't say!" exclaimed a much perturbed Jack.

"Unless we were drugged on our entering this world and brought here against our will" piped Teal'c

"That could be a possibility, I mean we were unconscious and…." Sam paused, "there's no gate in here".

Jack walked towards the wall and touched it.

"It's all furry" said Jack cautiously smelling his hand and then wiping it on his breast pocket and backing away.

"I have a funny feeling about this" said Daniel who had walked towards the centre of the room, where he was examining a strange structure similar to a large bowl of yellow coloured spherical shaped fruit.

"O'Neill, I believe I can hear a vessel approaching, it seems we are being rescued" shouted Teal'c.

"It's not a vessel!" exclaimed Daniel a look of terror on his face.

The team looked up simultaneously as the sound resembling a helicopter's rotor got louder.

Sam shrieked alarmingly as the unidentified flying object loomed above them.

"What the….!" Exclaimed Jack staring hopelessly as it hovered above them.

"Sir, don't let it near me I'm allergic to bee's," cried Sam grabbing Jack's arm. "if it stings me I could go into anaphylactic shock."

The giant bee hovered above them then dipped suddenly grasping the "fruit bowl" with all six of its legs. It lowered its head into the moist sugary centre and with its straw like tongue sucked up the syrupy extract which now obvious to all was nectar.

"Help get me out of here," shouted Daniel trying to scramble away from under one of the creature's legs.

Teal'c rose to his feet and aimed his staff weapon at the bees head.

"Teal'c don't!" Jack cried out, "you'll only get it mad and it'll end up stinging one of us."

Jack lunged forward to go to Daniel's aid only to be pulled back by a hysterical Carter.

"Sir, don't leave me" she cried desperately hanging on to Jack's jacket and tugging relentlessly at his arm.

"Let go of me Carter" shouted Jack "what the hell's wrong with you?" he cursed trying to shake her off.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c called out as he approached Jack placing a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Jack turned to look at Teal'c and blinked "Teal'c!" he called out alarmingly.

"I believe you were wrong in your assumption O'Neill" Jack shook his head, "there are indeed fish in your pond."

Jack turned back and gazed at the rod which was tugging in his hand, he gripped it tightly, slowly scanned the environment around him and sighed a long sigh of relief. "Phew!" he gasped. Looking back at Teal'c he began to rewind the reel.

"Its barbecued fresh fish for supper then big guy." he said smiling happily.

"Indeed" replied Teal'c a gentle grin slowly lighting up his face.

The end.


End file.
